BillxReader: My Yellow Rose
by Bill Cipher Files
Summary: Bill hires you as his assistant. But does he actually need or are you just another rose in the garden. This is a songfic. ( will be downloaded on wattpad, qoutev under the same name and here.)
1. Chapter 1: Yellow rose

You were walking through the forest looking for Dipper and Mabel. You were playing capture the pig paintball wars on your break at work from the mystery shack. You had stumbled into a small ravine and had to walk south to get out. While walking you saw a yellow rose it looked so beautiful so you touched it. A blue flame came from it, but it didn't hurt. "Well looky here why are you touching my rose," said a male voice.

"I am sorry it's just so pretty," you said.

"Well a beautiful girl should have a beautiful rose," said the male voice breathing down your neck. You shuddered and spun around by mistake ripping the rose of. The man looked angry.

"I am sorry i didn't mean to I- I am-" you stopped as he waved his hand.

"Don't worry you now owe me, by the way the name's Bill Cipher yours," said Bill already knowing your name.

"(y/n) so what do i owe you," you said.

"Well (y/n) how about you give me your sou- sorry i mean become my assistant. All demons need assistants," he said smiling showing a a pointed tooth.

"Demon what type?" you asked not fazed because hanging out with Dipper you handled much worse.

He stood there baffled for a second, then he got it all together, "A dream demon and you won't have to do much. See that rose was what made sure my powers didn't get out of hand so not to kill myself. So you will be that person only when i use extremely strong magic and i need you to be there when i use that magic so you can move in with me. It won't hurt you just have to be touching me, and all you will feel is a slight tug. it won't hurt so do we have a deal." He put out his hand which was on fire.

"Will you protect me and make sure i won't get hurt," you said.

"No one will hurt you i promise and i swear on the mindscape if you need my help then just scream or sat or whisper my name, and i'll be there," he said with a determined look in your eyes.

"If i say no," you said.

"Just nightmares when you go to sleep but never real harm," he said and with that you shook his hand.

"Oh no my break is over. Where should i meet you," you said.

"At the most fanciest place in Gravity Falls meet ya there were yellow," he said as you ran off.

"What the #$% did i just get myself into," Bill said shocked at what just happened.

"It had a strange feeling it was better than pain. I wonder what it is. Anywho i will just have to tell her it was a mis-understanding. I will just have to find another. What the #$%," Bill said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Resturant Magic

**The restaurant is the one that Gideon brought Mabel to.**

You waited patiently at the restaurant then some of your old classmates came. You backed up seeing that it was your school bullies. "Hey (y/n) long time no punch," he said as you were punched in the gut you yelped.

"Bi-" you were interrupted.

"Eat this for getting straight A's you snobby girl. Eat dirt," he said as you dodged a powerful kick.

"Bill," you screamed, but he didn't arrive. _Oh no he lied now what do i do_ \- your thoughts were interrupted.

"Don't touch her you maggots (y/n) get behind me," said Bill.

You did as ordered. The bullies were flung backwards into the trees and fainted.

"thank you Bil-" you were interrupted.

He grabbed you by the sides and you squeaked. He looked at you good. "Bill what is going on. Bill!," you said as you were picked up.

"You have a scratch on your leg and some dirt on your dress. I was going to fix it," said Bill coldly yet with some emotion. With a poof you were fixed.

"Than- Thanks Bill," you said awkwardly.

"No sweat kid," he said putting you down.

You walked in together. Bill grabbed your hand in his. Then he said, "You're Welcome look at your dress."

You looked down and what used to be a casual dress was all fancy and sparkly. You looked ravishing and earned a few oohs and ahhhs as you passed by. Bill just smiled, and you sat down at a table. You got your menus and the waiter left. "Bil-" you were interrupted.

"Look kid you're good and all but i can't have a human where i'm going. So you won't get hurt and i won't be in your-"

"You just-," you said.

Bill's hair tinted red along with his eyes he said menacingly, "I am your master and you have to do whatever i say and i say for you and me to longer be partners! *growl*"

You yelped a demon was threatening you and he was right there you spoke bravely, "I know about demons and when we shook hands that means that you're stuck with me until i die right. You wouldn't murder me right."

Bill breathed in and out and said, "Ok that's true i forgot but you got to become more powerful yourself if you are to succeed me. We start today you will move into my house. I will use my powers to move your don't get in my way when i am doing demon stuff. You can continue your job at the mystery shack. Just stay away from Wendy."

"what," you said.

"Just do as i say," Bill said.

"Deal," you said putting your hand out. Bill chuckled and shook your hand.

" **Deal," said Bill.**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare at Bill's house

You and Bill were at his house and you had just fallen asleep.

 **Nightmare**

 **You were at the end of the world, and were being chased by a powerful demon called Chimera an enemy you had made. You were bloodied and bruised and tired from running, but you continued. Your legs finally gave out. And you were on the floor no one could save you now. Chimera hovered over you and showed her fangs. WHich she would drive into your lifeless body. She smiled as you struggled to get up. Then she swooped down. "BILL!"**

 **Nightmare ends**

"BILL," you screamed at the top of your lungs as you shot up from your nightmare.

He came charging in red hair, red eyed, and his outfit was red-clad. When he saw no one was there he turned back to yellow. "What happened?" he asked concerned. Moving over to your bed. Then you remembered he could give you nightmares. This most have been a silly took a pillow and threw it at him. He dodged it with a surprised look on his face. " I should have know you're a demon. All demons play mean just gave me a stupid nightmare," you said angrily.

"I swear on the mindscape and my life i didn't! It must just be a regular human dream. Look tell me what it was," he said sincerely.

You told him about it and he noticed you were still shaking. He sat on your bed and said, "Chimera is an evil dream, and fire demon. So there's a possibility she did it to get back at you. Or its regular and not a demon's fault. Look I'll stay in here okay."

You looked at him and nodded. He sat on a chair on the other side of the room. Then you drifted to sleep.

You woke up to find Bill sleeping."Bill," you whispered getting out of bed. He still laid there breathing evenly. So, you put a yellow blanket on him. Your room was fully yellow along with the rest of the mansion. You got dressed and when you saw the time you screamed.

Bill shot up and raced towards you. "what's wrong? If this is another not so important moment then i'll be on my way," said Bill.

"I'm late and i don't know how to get there from her-" you were interrupted. Bill grabbed you by the waist and he flew off with you. You grabbed his chest afraid you would fall. he let you down lightly.

"We'll meet up at Lazy Susan's diner for your break," said Bill as he flew back.

You went inside and clocked in. Wendy and you were working together. You got a cookie and you ate in and you had crumbs on your cheek. Wendy wiped it of with her thumb and looked at you. You turned red thinking of Bill's break Wendy wanted you two to hang out and you said you had to meet up with someone for lunch. You walked of, and felt someone watching you. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Wendy following you.

You arrived at the diner, and spotted Bill. He was actually in regular everyday clothing a yellow shirt, and black were about to sit down when he said, "You hanged out with Wendy, and she followed you."

"What is exactly wrong with her?" you asked curiously.

Bill took a look at you, and his eyes widened and he took a napkin and wiped your face roughly. "What the he-" you said.

"She's a demon's assistant and it looks like that demon wants you by touching you she put a special demon powder for battles and claims. But you are mine," he said menacingly.

"How like me and you or like *gulp*," you stopped yourself.

"No not like mates like a slave. Doing her bidding and getting killed for her. Pretty much a servant, but immortal and living forever. I can't believe that she wants you," said Bill eating his pancakes.

"what's that supposed to mean," you said angrily.

"Not like that, but you and me are connected. And you're mine in replacement of the rose. And no one takes what's mine," he said, "I'll visit her domain later, and fix it all up. Just stay home!"

You nodded turning slightly pink.

After the meal…

You finished up at your job and started the walk to Bill's mansion. You heard someone behind you and you ran. You ran into someone and saw it was Wendy. "Oh hey there wanna' hang out," she said her green eyes shining. You backed up.

You can't out run a Wendy you never have. So you said, "I am just a little busy see ya tomorrow."

"Busy with who… BILL," she said and you stopped walking off.

You turned around to she her demon Master Chimera! You screamed, "Bi-." But she clamped your mouth shut with a hand.

"Don't call for the floating dorito. Or else." she said. But you kicked her in the gut hard, and she stumbled backwards.

"BILL," you screamed scared of Chimera.

She looked angry and was about to pounce when she whined and backed up. You turned around and saw Bill red clad. "(y/n) is my property i will let you live if you leave her alone or… THINGS WON'T BE PRETTY!"

She nodded her head and ran off with her tail between her legs Wendy following her close behind."(y/n) we are going ho-" He stopped as you ran and hugged him with tears in your eyes afraid Chimera.

"She's gone don't worry. Tomorrow at your job just take the day off," said Bill softly as he pulled you two apart. You saw he was a light red on the cheeks he was blushing.

 **** **"** **Okay," you said as he picked you up bridal style and flew you home.**


	4. Chapter 4:Bill Cipher in nightmare alley

**Will is Bill's brother search him up on google.**

You fell asleep after you had dinner with Bill.

 **Nightmare**

" **Bill where are you." you yelled**

 **You saw him in a corner bloodied and bruised on the brink of death. You ran over, and pushed up his head and laid it on your lap. His blond hair was tainted with a dark shimmering blood. "Bill what happened to you," you asked tears welling up in your eyes. He coughed up some blood he was dying in your arms. "A demon Chimera and Wendy did this because i protected you. It's okay if i die it won't bother me i like pain to. I just want to know you're safe…" he said as his eyes fluttered together and he died. You cried and screamed out his name, "BILL! WHY BILL *sob**sob**sob*"**

 **Nightmare ends**

"BILL," you screamed with tears in your eyes. You had blood on your hands, but how? Oh no Bill. You got up and ran to Bill's room and you bumped into someone it was a red clad Bill.

When he saw you with the blood on your hands he grabbed your hands and inspected them and said, "What happened did a demon come to hurt you?"

"I don't know i just had a dream about you dying and i woke up and there was blood on my hands," you said.

"Well this may be impossible, but you may be able to bring some of your dreams to reality because we are connected. But, i can't die because i am immortal," he said wiping of your hands with his handkerchief.

"So does that mean all of my nightmares will come true," you said.

"Not if i filter all of them out, but we have to be in the same room," he said, and you nodded your head yes.

Then you both went to his room which had gold and yellow everywhere, and was cluttered with spell books. You saw one with a picture of Chimera with fire surrounding her.

 **Chimera is a fiery lion with a long tail with fire at the end, Also with big long saber tooth teeth..**

You weren't looking where you were going and tripped on a stack. Bill swiftly caught you are you were 3 inches apart. You blushed a bright red. He just chuckled and was a little pink. You went into the bed, and then he went in. (Nothing happened not yet anyway ;)

You fell asleep and didn't have a nightmare. You woke up in someone's arms. You weren't in your room so…

 **O.M.G. it was Bill, and you were just there on his decided to stay there not to move. He woke up and saw you there. He just smiled and got out. "Sleep," he said. You got up instead and heard a ding dong. You followed Bill and he sighed. He opened the door and there and there was a blue version of Bill shivering. Bill gasped because the blue demon was covered in blood!**


	5. Chapter 5: The forbidden kiss

**It's getting a little more mature.**

Will collapsed into Bill's arms. Bill turned red clad since he was his older brother. "(y/n) get some water and get the blue leather spell book from my room. NOW!," he yelled.

Bill brushed Will's hair away from his face to see a scratch from Chimera. You came down seeing Bill hug his brother saying, "It'll be alright Will no one can hurt you now."

You gave him the things and he grabbed your arm. "This will hurt," he said looking at you.

"Nut you said-" you felt the pain as he muttered the pain. He saw it and a guilty look crossed his face but it quickly went away. He stopped and he said, "Sorry i should've told you-"

"Bill help," screamed Will shooting up. He started crying

"It's okay Will Chimera isn't here you're safe right (y/n)," he said and you nodded.

"Chimers will hunt me till the end, and she wants you," Will said pointing to you, " She almost killed me for you."

He was crying again Bill said, "That bitch'll pay."

He grabbed you and muttered a spell and you yelped in pain. This one really hurt bad. Bill hugged you and whispered, "it's okay. Will and (y/n) she has been banished to hell for eternal torture. I couldn't do it before she really was aloud to be there."

Your pain was fading away. Bill said, "Thanks for getting rid of her. S- she actually killed someone. She killed my mate," he was crying.

Bill turned red clad and screamed, "She what the only one who you truly loved other than me and she straight up murdered her why because she-"

"it was either that or tell her your location for (y/n)," said Will seriously.

You went upstairs to your room. You were shocked you staying with Bill caused someone's death.

 **Later on when everyone was asleep…**

 **Put on song Human**

You were at the balcony and started singing.

 **I can hold my breath**

 **I can bite my tongue**

 **I can stay awake for days**

 **If that's what you want**

 **Be your number one**

 **I can fake a smile**

 **I can force a laugh**

 **I can dance and** **play** **the part**

 **If that's what you ask**

 **Give you all I am**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **But I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You** **build** **me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

 **I can turn it on**

 **Be a** **good machine**

 **I can hold the weight of worlds**

 **If that's what you need**

 **Be your everything**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I'll get through it**

 **But I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

 **I'm only human**

 **I'm only human**

 **Just a** **little human**

 **I can take so much**

 **'Til I've had enough**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

You looked at the sky and said, " I am only human and Bill doesn't-"

"Doesn't deserve what? You are perfect the way you are and you sing beautifully," said Bill as you turned around.

"You are beautiful like a rose," said Bill getting closer to you then he pulled you in and whispered, "You are perfect and it'll be okay. You are only human, but you are my human."

Then he pulled you in and kissed you. He kissed you gently and your heart was pacing. He pushed you over to the wall and separated the kiss.

"Goodnight, love," he said walking off to Will's room.

You stood there shocked at just what happened touching your lips. A dark beet red across your cheeks. You had gotten the forbidden kiss of a demon.


	6. Chapter 6: The powers

**No one dies especially wendy**

You woke up in your room then you saw the time. "Shit," you said.

You got into your clothes ran past Will and Bill who were in a deep conversation and stared at you. "i'll be late to work see you later," you said as you left. You ran out the front doors and ran all the way to the Mystery Shack. You saw Wendy and shrugged seeing her with tears. Dipper came downstairs.

 **Dipper 16**

 **mabel 16**

 **Wendy 21**

 **You 20**

"You want to go demon hunting with me and Ford," asked Dipper.

" Su-" you were interrupted.

"She was going to be my model for my new sweaters. She promised," said Mabel.

"Okay," said Dipper , "I'll save some demons for you to slay next time.'

You remembered Bill kissing you. How could you kiss a demon and kill his cousins you thought.

 **At break…**

"Try this yellow dress on with this black sweater on," said Mabel throwing them at you.

"Okay," you said slipping it on. You looked in the mirror and sais, "May i keep this."

"Sure," said Mabel excitedly.

You switched back into your normal clothes, and said, "Catch ya later Mabel."

"See ya," said Mabel.

You finished up and headed over to Wendy slouching against a tree.

"You killed my master," said Wendy.

"I didn't she tried to kill me, and she killed Will's mate," you said angrily.

"You better watch it i know spells unlike you," said Wendy.

"Just try to see what Bill will do to you," you said.

"Okay spectrum litem," she said, and you shot against a tree hard. Then you got slapped across the face.

"Fireum emporium," Wendy yelled you almost got burned and rolled out of the way..

You screamed a spell that you didn't know but saw it in one of Bill's spell books, "Light and Dark become one,lend me your power to banish thy." She was shot by a light beam and fainted. You gasped and ran into the forest. Did i just kill her no. You stopped running, and said, "Bill, Bill please come i am freaking out. Bill."

He appeared and saw you and said, "What did you do?"

"I just used magic on Wendy when she attacked me," you said.


	7. Chapter 7: William the party pooper

**William is a orange-version of Bill.**

"What the heck?!" said Bill.

"I used a spell that i saw in one of your spell books," you said.

"You what?!" said Bill

"I used madic," you said.

"Okay maybe Will might be able to figure this out," Bill said as he picked you up and flew you home.

"Will, i need your help," Bill said.

"What?" said Will floating around.

"(y/n) can use magic," said Bill as Will fell.

He got up quickly, and looked at you. Then he finally said, "Your bond became stronger also she's a half-breed."

"I am a half-what," you asked.

Bill said, "Half-Demon that means demon and a human have a child. You are a half-breed of what i don't know."

" She's probably a half dream demon. She could use you spell books. Also her aura is a sleepy and dreamy one," said Will.

"Maybe for now don't use any magic k," said Bill when the phone rang.

 **Yes Bill has a phone.**

Bill picked it up and said, "Hello."

Bill turned red clad once he heard the voice and said, "You are forbidden from gravity falls you moron. You hurt our brother and you won't hurt my… new addition."

*Ding Dong*

"You mother f****r," Bill said as he dropped the phone.

You opened up the door and saw a orange clad version of Bill."Thought i smelled fresh meat," said the man jumping at you. You jumped backwards as Bill came and punched the man.

"She is mine and isn't a snack," said Bill.

Will quivered and hid behind you. "stay away," said Bill.

"Bill who is this," you asked.

"This is william my other brother," said Bill.

"Sorry i should have known that such a beautiful lady as you wouldn't be a meal," he said getting on one knee and kissing your hand. Seeing Bill turn red and Will back up you quickly pulled your hand away.

"Sorry but i am not a classy girl, and flirting won't work on me," you said as you saw Bill calming down.

"Okay classy was never my thing anyways lets get a party with a D.J. for the return of the eldest and strongest," he said and you laughed.

"what's so funny," William said.

"You could be the eldest but never the strongest…" you were pushed up against the wall by a black william.

 **I am not being racist!**

You squeaked, as he said, "You shall' now die for that you filthy hanyou."

"What," you said.

"half-breed you are underneath me now die," he said as he muttered a spell.

"No," yelled Bill running towards you.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare Beast

William was 2 inches away from your face and then you said, "Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy, gold, buy." You teleported right behind Bill and silence hung in the air.

"Stay away from her she is mine," said Bill blocking you.

Will yelped being unblocked then he said, "Reality bends." Then William was pushed backwards and hit the wall.

Bill said, "Stop and you won't get hurt!" Bill and Will pointing there fire at him and you hid behind Bill.

"Okay i was only here for a spell book. To destroy an' old enemy," William said holding a white flag and waving it around.

"Which one?" asked Bill.

"The big black one with the snakes," William said.

"(y/n) can you get it from my room," asked Will as you ran to get it.

"Thanks," William as you threw it at him.

"Bye," you said.

He was about to leave when he said, "Will sorry about this." he snapped his fingers as a nightmare beast came in. "I still hate your weak guts hanyou." You gasped Will was a half demon to. William ran out as Will shrieked at the beast.

You remembered another spell that Dipper taught you for slaying demons, "Air Wind Fire and Sea, Give me the strength of gods, as i slay." You grabbed a sword that was on the wall and drove it down the beast. It screamed in agony and it poofed behind you. Will was freaking out and breathing hard. Bill was shocked about what had happened. He got out of his shock and conforted Will. Will said, "Sorry when i looked into it's eyes i saw my worst nightmare. You died then (y/n) died then William attacked me."

"It's okay Will," said Bill as he lead Will upstairs.

Your phone rang (Y/fs). You picked it up, "Hello."

"hey (Y/n) today is the karaoke party, at the Mystery Shack," said Dipper, "You could bring a date or we…"

"Cool i am gonna' bring a friend of mine," you said as Dipper slapped himself.

"Okay see ya there at 9:00," said Dipper as you hung up.

 **Yes Dipper like you.**


	9. Chapter 9: Karoake Party of doom

You got dressed in the yellow tank with black jeggings with your hair in a ponytail and put on makeup. You left your room and saw Bill exiting his room and he saw you and he grinned. "what is this get up for me," said Bill.

"No i am going to a party at the mystery shack, and I'd like you to come with me," you said he nodded yes.

"Will is asleep and will be here i'll put up a barrier," said Bill as he snapped his fingers and he was in a yellow shirt with regular jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Come on," said Bill as you arrived.

"Who's this," asked Dipper as you entered the room with everyone dancing to Mabel singing.

"His name is…" you stopped.

"The names Ben," said Bill.

"Dipper, come on (y/n) your up next unless your afraid," said Dipper teasingly.

"I can slay demons this is nothing. You will just stutter and be like a-a-a- a bye," you said as Mabel stopped.

Then Sood went up and said, " Up next (Y/N)!" Everyone cheered as you went up.

"Soos put in this," you said giving him a CD.

You walked up and grabbed the microphone.

 **Put on the song complicated.**

You started singing,

Are you ready?

It's time for me to take it

I'm the boss right now

Not gonna fake it

Not when you go down

'Cause this is my game

And you better come to play

I used to hold my freak back

Now I'm letting go

I make my own choice

Bitch, I run this show

So leave the lights on

No, you can't make me behave

So you say I'm complicated

That I must be outta my mind

But you've had me underrated

Rated, rated, rated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

You threw your Jacket into the crowd where someone caught it.

It's time to get the chains out

Is your tongue tied up?

'Cause this is my ground

And I'm dangerous

And you can get off

But it's all about me tonight

So you say I'm complicated

That I must be outta my mind

But you've had me underrated

Rated, rated, rated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

You backflipped and got cheers.

So you say I'm complicated

But you've had me underrated

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being

What's wrong with being confident?

Then you finished and everyone cheered. You went down and whispered to Wendy beat that she smirked. You went over to Bill, and Dipper. Then Robbie came over and said, "Babe you looked bad ass. You come over and we can both be complicated and tangled up together."

You grabbed a cupcake and before Bill could pummel him and Dipper slap him. You shoved it into his face and held it there smushing it. You let go and said, "Go fuck a pillow Robbie." Bill cracked up, and Bill and Dipper started laughing. Wendy went up and said, "neon Lights."

 **Put on Neon Lights**

Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by

You'll be comin' home with me tonight

We'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now

Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by

You'll be comin' home with me tonight

And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by

You'll be comin' home with me tonight

And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Like neon lights, oh

Like neon lights, oh

Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out, it's freakin' out, right now

Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by

You'll be comin' home with me tonight

And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Baby, when they look up at the sky

We'll be shootin' stars just passin' by

You'll be comin' home with me tonight

And we'll be burnin' up like neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Neon lights

Like neon lights, oh

Like neon lights, oh

Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, beautiful

You're all I see in all these places

You're all I see in all these faces

So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time

Like neon lights, oh

Like neon lights, oh

Be still, my heart 'cause it's freakin' out

Wendy finished and was cheered for. Soos said, "Dipper your up." His eyes got big and you pushed him up. He cleared his throat and started.

 **Put on grenade**

 **(I know you want the story, but you gotta wait.)**

Easy come, easy go

That's just how you live, oh

Take, take, take it all

But you never give

Should've known you was trouble

From the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open

Why were they open?

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is...

 _[Chorus:]_

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue

Beat me 'til I'm numb

Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from

Mad woman, bad woman

That's just what you are

Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

 _[Pre-Chorus:]_

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, yes you did

To give me all your love is all I ever asked

'Cause what you don't understand is...

 _[Chorus:]_

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

 _[Bridge:]_

If my body was on fire

Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me, you're a liar

'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

 _[Chorus:]_

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Oh, I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

Oh, you'd never do the same

Oh, no no no, oh

Everyone cheered and then Dipper got down. "Cheer if you want Wendy."

*A few cheers

"Cheer if you want (y/n)"

*loud screams*

"Mabel"

*regular screams*

"Dipper"

*crazy insane screams*

"Dipper wins!," said Soos.

 **After party…**

"see ya tomorrow," you said as you left. Dipper waved with his crown in his hand. You walked off and were in the forest and noticed Bill wasn't with you. "Bill," you said.

You felt someone push you against a tree and gasped your eyes were closed shut. You pushed against the person, "Whoever you are get away."

You were about to scream when your lips smashed together. You gasped and opened your eyes it was Bill. His tongue was in your mouth in a battle for winner and he won. Part of you wanted him to leave, while the other wanted him to continue. You moaned and whispered, "Bill." He stopped immediately.

He looked concerened, but it was unseeable with his lust filled eyes. "I just am supr…" you stopped when Bill started to caress your body. You moaned, and said, "B-Bill s-stop." But he continues. He was about to pull up your shirt. "P-Please I-I just," you looked at him and he looked at you. He nodded and he looked upset. "I get it you don't love me," he said turning away.

"No Bill its not that," you were interrupted.

"Yes it is good-bye," Bill said disappearing in blue flames.

"Bill," you screamed, but he didn't come.

Then William came out from the shadows he said, "Oh now you are alone to me."

"B-Bi-" he shut you up by smashing your lips together. You pushed back and slapped him, and ran. You screamed, "Bill please Bill. I just am not ready. Not for your love, but for m-mating." You tripped, and William smirked. You were terrified you couldn't say any spells or fight back.

"You will be ready for me tonight," said William.

 **Ya, shits gonna go down.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

You said, " Leave me alone or else."

"What could you do to me hanyou go and take your shot," said William holding out his arms.

"BILL," you said. He smiled and evilish grin and pinned you down.

With Bill…

"Bill you have to go back she loves you," said Will while Bill sat down next to him.

"She doesn't," he said flopping on his back.

"Look. Spectrum of feelings does she love him?" said Will as a spooky voice said, "Yes she does."

Bill shot up and looked at Will as Will shrugged and Bill said, "Thanks Will i am gonna go out and apoligize."

Will grunted in pain and fell on the floor."Whats wrong Will," saids Bill going next to him.

"she's in danger. William is going to do it to her," said Will shivering. Bill shot a barrier around his brother and shot to your rescue.

With You!...

"You thought Bill would come well he won't he didn't come for me," said William.

"What," you said.

"He promised that we would stick together then i was attacked by the most powerful demons and almost died. I teleported out of there and was angry at Bill. Things were never the same," said William.

"I tried to help," said Bill.

William jumped up, and you rushed over to Bill and hugged him. "I am sorry (y/n) i should've stayed."

"Bill I don't know how i feel about you," you said into his chest hugging him.

"Time will tell," said Bill smirking remembering the ghost.

"Bill you will die," said William lunging for Bill.

"Bye," said Bill teleporting the two of you away.

When you got there Bill carried you to his room. "I am not gonna force it upon you. But we have have to go to sleep together so i can filter out your nightmares."

That night you fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11:True Feelings

You woke up in his strong arms, and you sighed. You pushed away and went to your room. You got changed into some clothing and headed down stairs. You saw Will he was rocking back and forth. "What is wrong," you said.

"The Cipher family reunion is coming up and everyone has to attend. That means that me, and William will be in the same room. Also you have to come since you and Bill are partners. Not dating but magic wise," he said, "It won't go to well with Jill our sister who wants to be the strongest. It won't happen, and our parents won't accept you. Our will they and what will happen since my mate is dead. Oh man oh man. I will tell Bill and you should head to work." He pointed at the clock, and you hugged him.

"Don't always be so worrisome Bill is here for both of us, and you are a Cipher," you said leaving hoping he would be okay. You were at work.

 **i decided to make Dipper and Mabel 19 instead of 16 it's easier this way.**

"Hey (y/n) wanna hang out during your break," asked Dipper.

"Sure," you said smiling and heading in.

"(y/n) i am sorry i was under control of my master. I want us to be friends again. I would like it to be like the old days again," said Wendy blocking you.

"Talk to Bill," you said. You got to work then Ford, and Stan came in. Stan and Ford were talking.

You heard something about a party to celebrate the opening of the shack. Ford groaned then agreed saying that he would be out of it. Stan smiled, and came over to you and Wendy. "Hey Wendy and Mabel can you work the stands. Wait that wasn't a question that was a order," Stan smiled, "Dipper and (y/n) i would like you to to be at the party. Next, time you two will do that." You nodded in agreement. Dipper smiled and stuck out his tongue at Mabel. She pushed him, and he tripped. You giggled, and he looked up smiling.

At break…

You hung out with Dipper helping him write super-natural journals. He wrote about alot of things then you saw Robbie. You tapped Dipper and pointed behind him. He turned around then grabbed his stuff. You guys got up then Robbie grabbed you and pulled you he pushed Dipper to the ground. "Hey babe. Why you hanging out with nerd boy," said Robbie smiling.

"He is not a nerd. Get away from me," you said pushing him away.

"Then why is his head always in books," he said letting go off you.

"At least he knows how to read," you said helping Dipper up.

"Why you little," he pushed you out of the way, and tried to punch Dipper. But he countered with a hand on the fist, and he flipped him around.

 **Yeah, Dipper is strong.**

Robbie got up, and ran away. The two of you headed back to the shack. Dipper broke the silence, and said, "Would you go out with me to tonight's party?" He was acting shy,and he was looking at the ground.

"Like friends," you asked, and gulped if Bill found out. Then he grabbed you by your waist, and kissed you. You melted into the kiss, but didn't kiss back. You just didn't feel the same way. He separated it, and sighed.

"I just don't feel the same way. I love another, and we can still be friends. Pacifica likes you, and i know you have a slight crush on her," you said saddly.

"It's okay i get it, and we still will be friend," he said, and you hugged him. He sighed, and the two of you walked back home.

"Friends," you said putting out your hand.

"Friends," he said smiling, and he shook your hand.

 **At your house…**

You got on a yellow t-shirt, and black jeans, with yellow converses. Then you put your (Hair length) in a ponytail. You smiled, and knocked on Bill's door. He opened it up smiling, and said, "Don't tell me you want to go as "friends" to another party."

"Yah," you said, and he laughed. He held your hand, and snapped his fingers and put a barrier around Will's room. You smiled, and blushed as he pulled you close. Your chests were touching, and grounded your pelvic together. He pulled you closer your noses touching. "Bill what are you doing," you asked.

"I love you," he said, and pulled you into a kiss, with your tongues battling. He won then you separated. "Bill we need to get to the party," you said.

He sighed, then said, "Looks like the ghost was wrong. You don't love me." he sighed.

You laughed then said, "I never said that." Then you kissed his cheek, and he turned beet red, as you said, "Love ya." You laughed, and he smirked that wicked smile of his. And you headed over to the party.


	12. Chapter 12: A party

**At the party…**

You went into the party and Bill looked wary. "What's wrong," you said.

"Nothing," he said following suit.

You smiled, and saw Dipper. He was with Pacifica and he looked happy. You walked over there, and saw Pacifica look sad. "Hey Dipper," you said, and Dipper smiled. You remembered what happened, and Bill sighed. For the rest of the party the four of you hung out. Then it was over and you waved goodbye. Bill didn't look back. "Bill what's wrong," you asked again.

"Nothing," he said.

"You are lying to me, and you look sad. Something is wrong," you said blocking his path.

"I will tell you when we get home," he said. You sighed, and followed him. You thought you just said that you loved him, and now he's upset. What does he not love you, but he showed that he did. Or is this another demon trick.

You arrived at home, and you looked at Bill. He sighed, and said, "A long time ago. I was banished from this world from Pine Tree, Shooting Star, and their gang. Now that i am back, and with you. I don't know what will happen to you. No one takes away my stuff." He looked at you.

"You don't have to worry i will always be with you. You are the strongest demon," you said smiling.

 **You went to bed with Bill…**

Bill started to sing

 **Put on dream your dream…**

 **Hush now  
Drift off to sleep  
Reality  
A memory**

 **Don't be scared of what you find  
Yeah, it's all just in your mind**

 **Monsters that live inside  
Your head at night  
They are alright**

 **'Cause they can never compare  
To the ones that live outside**

 **So, dream, dream, dream your dream!  
'Cause when you're awake  
The nightmare awaits**

 **So, dream, dream, dream your dream!  
'Cause when you're awake  
The nightmare awaits**

 **It's a fantasy  
They'll be seein' ya soon  
No where left to go  
Terrors keep breaking through**

 **So, dream, dream, deam your dream!  
'Cause when you're awake  
The nightmare will become your truth**

 **Rows of  
teeth penetrate  
There's no escape  
The veil is raised**

 **Every mistake visible  
So, was it me after all?**

 **A Music box that creaks  
The melody  
Brings solemn peace**

 **But only for one more breath  
The last one you might have left**

 **So, dream, dream, dream your dream!  
'Cause when you're awake  
A nightmare awaits**

 **So, dream, dream, dream your dream!  
'Cause when you're awake  
A nightmare awaits**

 **It's a fantasy  
They'll be seein' ya soon  
No where left to go  
Terrors keep breaking through**

 **So, dream, dream, dream your dream!  
'Cause when you're awake  
The nightmare will become your truth**

 **The ticking clock  
Breaks the spell  
With every beat**

 **Illusion or not  
You are safe for now  
So dream, so dream your dream!**

 **So dream your dream!**

 **So, dream, dream, dream your dream!  
'Cause when you're awake  
A nightmare awaits**

 **So, dream, dream, dream your dream!  
'Cause when you're awake  
A nightmare awaits**

 **It's a fantasy  
They'll be seein' ya soon  
No where left to go  
Terrors keep breaking through**

 **So, dream, dream, dream your dream!  
'Cause when you're awake  
The nightmare will become your truth**

You fell asleep cuddled with Bill he brushed your hair away from your face. He smiled and said, "No one will ever take you away from me. My love." He fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Fun )

When Bill woke you weren't there. He freaked out and looked in your room and it was empty. He looked in all the rooms upstairs, and couldn't find you. He ran downstairs and checked everywhere and you weren't there. "Y/N)," Bill yelled.

"Yes," you said from upstairs.

"You scared the crap out of me," he said but stopped seeing you with a towel wrapped around you.

"Oh, I am sorry," you said pulling up the towel.

"i thought William came," he said devilishly looking at you.

"Bill i am fine," you said, "I should get changed." You went to your room as Bill fought not to take you now. You got everything on as you felt a cool breath on your neck. Then someone pulling the clothing on your shoulder away. Then someone started kissing your neck, and you moaned. "(Y/N), could we," he asked.

"Y-yeah," you said turning around as he led you to his room.

You laid down and then Bill laid down on top of you. He kissed you rough and you kissed him back. He bit down on your bottom lip, and you gasped. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, and explore your mouth. You moaned as he slid his tongue around yours. Then he started massage your leg, and went closer to your core. Then Bill kissed down your neck, and bit down. You whimpered, and he stopped. "I could stop," he said.

"N-no don't worry about it. It's just new to me," you said smiling. He smiled back and kissed you gently. You kissed him back as his hand slipped closer to your core. Then he started rubbing, and you moaned his name.

"S-stop teasing me," you said and he looked surprised but continued.

He devilishly grinned and said, " I like to tease because it pleases you more."

"P-please," you said innocently and looked down and saw a bulge in Bill's pants.

"Does this count," he said rubbing quicker and quicker.

"N-no," you say as he unbuttoned your shirt and he kissed the top of your chest. Then he slid of the top of his suit -he sleeps in his suit- and you saw a toned body. Then he slipped of your pants, and continued with his.

"You look beautiful," he said running his hand down your side. Then he took of your panties, and took of his boxers. You were scared, but knew that he would be careful. Then he started rubbing your clit, and took of your bra off with his other hand and started sucking in your nipples with his tongue rubbing against them.

You moaned and said, "Please B-Bill."

"O-okay," he said and kissed your cheek.

Then he got on his knees and showed his hard cock. You blushed, and he said, "I want you." He kissed you deeply, and lined his cock with your pussy and pushed it gently against your pussy. Your breathing was getting harder, and he started thrusting in. Then he started going faster, and with each thrust you moaned and arched your hips up. A song that only you and him could follow. A beat unknown to the rest on the world, only known by a demon, and a human. You moaned even loader with each thrust, and each time was faster and harder than the last. You moaned and said, "B-Bill i think i am gonna." You cum with a shriek as Bill cums with you. Both off you breathing hard, and smiling.


	14. Epilogue

A year from that day you and Bill had gotten married. You had a lovely daughter and son who are part demon! William had attacked you when they were born, and Bill had banished him to a different world. You had said goodbye to your parents. Then you had left to the mindscape to rule as queen by Bill's side. Will had overcome his fear, and became Bill's general. Dipper, and Pacifica had triplets named Skylar, and Logan, and another girl.

Is it the end, or is it just the beginning.


End file.
